Man i feel like a Woman
by k.j. darkly
Summary: Eli is a student at Lakehurst he is also the writer of the school play. When he can't figure out how to write the role for the leading lady what measures will he take to perfect his play and will he find love in the process?
1. Chapter 1

OK all my little darklings… here is the deal; I got bored with my summer story so I just deleted it. If you liked it and wanted it to continue I'm sorry that's just not going to happen. As far as my Dorm life story I know I said I was going to continue it this fall but I had a story idea pop into my head and I really want to get it out so as soon as this story is done… so look for it hopefully around September or October. So enough of me yapping… here is… _**Man I feel Like A Woman.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch.1 <strong>_

Eli, the boy with the shaggy brown hair and piercing green eyes slumped up against the wall. He smooched what looked like a script of some sort against his face he let out a loud sigh.

"my life as a writer is over... it hasn't even begun and I'm already washed up!" he muffled through the papers

"bravo bravo"Adam clapped from behind the door of his locker. "well at least we know you have a job in acting." He cleared his throat "Ladies and gentlemen the award for the best male performs of a melodramatic angst riddled teen goes to Elijah Goldsworthy!"he laughed a little at his cleverness.

"so funny Torres,yuck it up if you want, but this is serious!"

"okay so whats the problem?"

"the script for the play is due in two weeks and I can't seem to get inside the mind of the female lead" he wined

"it cant be that bad,let me see" said the shorter more petite looking boy with the light brown hair as he grabbed the twisted up script from Eli's nervous hands.

"so.."Eli asked

"well to be honest it's not you're best work "

"i knew it... my play is going to go down in Lakehurst history as one of the worst ever!"

"well maybe you should quit sulking about it and do something to fix it"

"like what"Eli questioned

"Maybe you can ask a few girls from the play to help" Adam suggested

"yeah that's not happening, have you seen the mouth breathers that attend our school?" Eli scoffed

"HEY"Adam said pretending to act offended.

"i have an idea, what about Gracie, do you think she might want to come visit and help me get inside the mind of a female?"he asked giving Adam his best puppy dog face.

"you know that Gracie is never coming back, why don't you ask your inner female some questions"he replied jabbing his finger into Eli's chest.

"Adam, you're a genius!"he shouted making a few students who were passing by jump and a few other shoot strange looks at them.

"i am?"Adam asked giving him the same strange looks as the other students.

"that's exactly what I need to do... become a female"

"um... Eli I don't think your working with the right equipment" they both let out a little laugh

"I'm not going to literally become a girl, but I think if I dressed up as one and went undercover I could get a more intimate look on the way girls think"Eli said

"Dude, one little problem, everyone here at Lakehurst knows you. They will know it's you dressed up in girls clothing!"

"that is why I'm planning on transferring to Degrassi"Eli states with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"oh boy, this can't be good"Adam said as Eli wrapped his arm over his shoulder and the two headed to class.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a short chapter but I promise they will get longer. Let me know what you think... good or bad. Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow or maybe later tonight depending on how fast this red bull kicks in! lol<strong>

**Much love,**

**Kj :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey lovely readers, im sorry I didn't post on Saturday, I came down with a cold. I am all better now and ready to make some headway in the story so here is ch.2. Ch.3 should be up shortly!**

* * *

><p>"Did you get stuck in there? What's taking so long?" Adam asked as he waited outside Eli's fitting room.<p>

"You try wearing girl's clothes and see how easy it is to get in and out of them"

"Been there and done that. You act like it's a big deal, just get out here and let me see!"

"Don't you dare think of laughing" Eli stated as he slowly peaked his head out of the dressing room door.

"The coast it clear" Adam replied

Eli stepped out of the dressing room wearing a tan skirt that hit his knees and a polo that was almost the color of the one Degrassi required him to wear. As soon as Adam took one look at Eli he clasped his hand over his mouth trying not to let any laughter escape.

"Well, how bad is it?" Eli asked tugging on the skirt.

"Wow Eli, I didn't know you had such feminine looking legs" Adam laughed

"Ha ha you're such a riot Torres, but seriously do I have a shot at pulling this off?"

"Hold on I need to see the total package" Adam said as he reached into a bag that was sitting next to him. "Here put this on too" He handed Eli the wig that they had picked out a little while earlier. Eli tipped his head and threw the wig on.

"So…?" he asked hoping that Adam wouldn't burst into laughter.

"Honestly, I think that you just might be able to pull this off!" Adam said giving Eli's new look a once over.

Eli retreated back into the dressing room and reappeared a few moments later looking like his normal self.

"Let's go pay for these and get out of here. I have to go meet with Principal Simpson in an hour" Eli stated as he took the arm full of clothes to the nearest register.

As the cashier was ringing up the clothing she kept glancing up from what she was scanning to give Eli a questioning look.

"There for my sister" Eli finally stated. The cashier gave him a nod that pretty much screamed "_sure whatever you say_".

"She's his twin sister" Adam said to the lady trying to help back up his friend's statement. Eli smirked a little at Adam's comment before grabbing the bags and jetting for the parking lot.

"So I'm going to drop you off and head over to Degrassi to get my class schedule" Eli said throwing Morty (his hearse) into drive.

"No way dude, I'm coming with. I wanna see all the lovely ladies that go there." Adam said.

"Fine, but you will have to wait outside the office and don't do anything too stupid"

"When have I ever done anything stupid? Oh and don't you think it will be a little weird if you got to get you class schedule looking like a dude? Adam asked.

"Crap, you have a point. I guess I'll have to change In the back of Morty when we get there"

Eli pulled into a parking spot and shifted into the back of the hearse.

"Are you planning on watching me change?" Eli asked

"Sorry, I get out and be the look out" Adam said

Eli appeared a few minutes later looking a lot more feminine.

"You ready to go um… what is your female name exactly? Adam asked.

"Maude!" Eli stated

"Maude?" that's like my grandma's name. "You couldn't think of anything cooler?"

"And what do you suggest it be?"

"I dunno, I guess Maude works" Adam said sounding defeated

As the two boys reached the principals office a bubbly girl with short curly brown hair backed out of his office.

"Thank you sir, I promise this will be the best article the school paper has ever seen" she exclaimed. She continued to back up until she ran into something.

"Oh im so sorry she" she said looking at Eli and then over to Adam and then back to Eli again.

"It's alright" Eli said in his best attempt at a girl's voice.

"You must be new here, I'm Clare Edwards" the brunette said

"Actually _SHE_ is" Adam stated patting Eli on the back before he could introduce himself.

"Im El… err… I mean I'm Maude" Eli stammered.

"Well Maude it was nice to meet you, maybe we will see each other around" Clare said with a sweet smile, and with that she turned and hurried off toward her next destination.

"That was close" Adam said pretending to wipe his brow.

"She had the most amazing blue eyes" Eli stated

"Oh no… no… that is not why you are here. Focus on the task at hand!"

"What she seems smart and nice enough, maybe she can help me with my writers block"\

Just as Adam was about to say something a tall man showed up in the doorway.

"You must be Maude, I'm principle Simpson. Why don't you step into my office and we can go over the rules and regulations. I'll give you your shirts and schedule and you should be all set for tomorrow."

"I'll just wait out here" Adam stated plopping down on a bench. Eli seemed to be in the principle's office for what seemed like forever. Adam was becoming restless until A girl wavy dark brown hair sat down next to him.

"So what are you in for?" she asked

"Are you talking to me?" Adam replied completely bewildered

"Do you see anyone else around?"

"Oh I'm not in trouble; I don't even go to this school"

"So what you get so bored that you sneak into other schools and hang out?"

"Not exactly, I'm waiting on a friend he I mean she is in the office getting her class schedule. Why are you here?" Adam asked

"Some girl pissed me off so I punched her. No big deal, she totally deserved it."

"What did she do to piss you off?"

"The skank called me a slut. Just because I made out with her boyfriend does not mean I'm a slut"

Just then Eli stepped out of the office.

"Well Maude welcome to Degrassi, we shall see you tomorrow" Mr. Simpson said shaking Eli's hand. "Ms. Desousa" The principal call as the girl who was talking to Adam stood up.

"Talk at ya later" She said to Adam, walking past him she entered the office and the door shut behind her.

"What was that all about?" Eli asked confused

"Your guess is as good as mine, let's get out of here"

"Good luck tomorrow" Adam said as he got out of the car. "Oh and call me, I want to know how your first day at Degrassi goes" Eli nodded his head as Adam shut the door.

it wasn't until Eli started to drive home that he started to panic, wondering if he could really pull this off.

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you think? i would love to know what you loved, hated, any thoughts at all are appreciated.<strong>

**much love, **

**Kj :)**


End file.
